


This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Crack, Implied Kunten, Implied YuTae - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, filo au, implied johnil, implied markhyuck
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: 'One look and then yun iba naMalagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mataOne smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin'di na friends, ang tingin nya sa akinEveryday parating we're togetherEvery week, palaging may sleepoverAng tawag nya sa mommy ko ay titaBakit ba, di ko non nakita?'Bakit nga ba hindi nakita ni Jaehyun?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy~ Hello filo readers owo, this was inspired by my ate Aira's [jaedo edit](https://twitter.com/PurpleDoyo/status/1287243237875265537?s=19) hi ate aira, kung nababasa mo ito, love you uwu
> 
> Natutuwa ako kasi bagay sa jaedo yung kanta huehue
> 
> Warning: This is not beta-ed, grammatical errors are expected.
> 
> Enjoy!~

"Jaehyun." Binigkas ni Doyoung ang pangalan niya. "May dapat kang malaman."

Biglang kinabahan ang nakababatang lalaki. Bakit sobrang seryoso ni Doyoung?

"Jae, I'm inlove with you."

"Ha?"

Napabuntong hininga si Doyoung, saka niya naalala yung kantang pinakikinggan ni Jaehyun sa kotse.

Tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Jaehyun.

"This guy's in love with you, pare."

Hindi makapaniwala si Jaehyun. Si Doyoung?! In love sa kanya?! 

"Pre, sorry pero….."

Paano ba sila napunta dyan sa sitwasyon na yan? 

Tara na't magbalik tanaw.

\---

Grade 7 nang magkakilala si Jaehyun at si Doyoung, kakalipat lang kasi ni Jaehyun sa Pilipinas galing sa America. 

Medyo nahihiya pa nga siya dati, kasi hindi siya magaling magtagalog, pero may anghel na lumapit sa kanta at nakipagusap. 

Si Doyoung yun, kung hindi pa halata.

Naalala pa niya yung first conversation nilang dalawa. Nagsimula lang sa paghirap ng mongol pencil, then ayun, besprends na agad. 

_"Psst."_

_Tumingin si Jaehyun sa tabi niya kung saan nakaupo si Doyoung, yung kaklase niyang mukhang bunny._

_Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay._

_"Yes?"_

_"Pahiram ako pencil mo, yung mongol ha." Sabi nito sa kanya, 'Ano ba yan, ang arte' isip ni Jaehyun, pero inabot niya pa rin ito sa kanya._

_"Tenkyu, I'm Doyoung. Kapag nahihirapan kang intindihin yung lesson, approach mo lang ako."_

_Napangiti and na-touch naman si Jaehyun. Sweet naman pala si Doyoung eh, mukha lang mataray._

_"Thanks, pre." Sagot niya, kumunot naman ang noo ni Doyoung._

_"You're welcome….. pre."_

\---

"Mr. Dream boy!" Hinampas ni Johnny ang likod ni Jaehyun, and ginulo ang buhok nito. "John! Tangina naman." 

"Inom tayo? Friday naman eh." Yaya ni Johnny sa kanya. "G ako! Arat!" Sabi ni Yuta, habang nagdi-dribol ng bola. "Dali na, Jae. Parang ewan ka naman dyan oh."

"Sige na nga. Sali ako. Saan ba? Urban?" Nagpunas ng pawis si Jaehyun bago humarap sa mga friends niya. "Or sa bahay niyo John?"

"Bahay ko. Wala sila mama eh, pumunta sa Chicago." 

"Bakit hindi ka kasama?"

"Tanga lang, tol?! Malamang, may training para sa finals tapos sasama ako sa Chicago."

"Kuya Jae, andyan na si kuya Doy oh." Biglang sabi ni Mark habang nakaturo sa may pinto ng gym. 

Doon nakatayo si Doyoung, hawak hawak ang ang mga libro niya sa isang kamay at malamig na gatorade sa isa. 

Inabot niya ang gatorade kay Jaehyun. 

"Thanks, pre." Sabi ni Jaehyun bago inumin yung gatorade. Uhaw na uhaw siya, nakakapagod yung training. 

Pagkatapos niyang inumin yung gatorade ay naghubad na siya. 

Ng jersey… hindi kasama yung shorts. Syempre, kita ng lahat ang kanyang makisig na matawan, lalong lalo na ang washboard abs niya.

Hindi niya namalayan na nakatingin lang sa kanya si Doyoung.

At nakatingin yung mga kaibigan niya kay Doyoung.

After niya magpalit ay nagpaalam na siya sa mga kaibigan niya. 

"See you bukas mga pre!" Kumaway siya paalis at agad na inasar si Doyoung para ilibre siya, ngumiti at nag yes agad si Doyoung.

"Pansin niyo yun?" Tanong ni Yuta, habang nakatitig sa pinto ng gym. "Oh ako lang?"

"Pansin namin, kuya Yutyut." Sabi ni Mark habang tinatali yung sintas ng sapatos niya. "Parang iba yung tingin ni kuya Doy kay kuya Jae noh?"

"Oo nga eh." Nag agree naman si Johnny.

"Ang lagkit ng tingin niya kay Jaehyun."

"Parang tingin mo kay kuya Taeil?"

"Mark, manahimik ka."

\---

_It really hurts_

_ang magmahal ng ganito_

_kung sino ang pinili ko_

_hindi makuha nang buo_

"Jae!" Sigaw ng mama niya habang kinakatok ang pinto sa kwarto niya. "Yes ma?" Tumayo siya para buksan ang pinto, ang ganda ganda ng tugtugan niya eh. 

"Si Doie andyan sa baba, ikaw naman hindi mo man lang batiin." 

Nasa baba? 

Agad naman chineck ni Jaehyun yung phone niya. Shemay, 10 unread messages, 4 missed calls.

**Doy**

**Jae tuloy ba sleepover?**

**Doy**

**Jaeee**

**Doy**

**Ampota, uso magreply**

**Doy**

**Jae?!?!!! GrrrR**

**Doy**

**Jae, kapag hindi ka pa nagreply, online bardagulan tayo cge**

**Doy**

**Bahala ka, pupunta ako dyan ngayon na**

**Doy**

**Taragis reply ka!!!**

**Doy**

**Nakaalis na ako sa bahay :P**

**Doy**

**Pinayagan ako ni mama haha**

**Doy**

**Andito na ako sa may ministop jae**

Bumaba agad si Jaehyun at nakita niya na tumutulong si Doyoung na mag set up ng lamesa. "Jae! Bakit hindi mo sinagot texts ko?"

Kinamot ni Jaehyun yung ulo niya at ngumiti, "Sorry pre. Nagpapatugtog ako, hindi ko namalayan eh." 

Umirap lang sa kanya si Doyoung bago tumawa, "Si Gagong Rapper na naman noh? Jeje ka talaga."

"Tita, ako na po dyan." Sabi ni Doyoung sa mama niya na naghihiwa ng prutas. "Ikaw talaga Doie, you're so helpful! Hindi katulad ng tamad dyan."

Napatawa na lang si Jaehyun at umupo. Pagkatapos nila kumain at inutusan siya ng papa niya para maghugas ng pinggan.

"Hayaan mo na si Jeffrey dyan, Doy. Kanina ka pa tumutulong sa Mama." 

"Ok lang po tito. Para mas mabilis matapos maghugas."

Natahimik yung kusima nung umalis na yung parents ni Jaehyun. Naiwan silang dalawa doon. Si Jaehyun naghuhugas tapos si Doyoung nagpupunas ng lamesa. 

"Alam mo na ba yung tungkol kay Hyuck at Mark?" Tanong bigla ni Doyoung habang naghuhugas ng kamay. 

"Hmm? Bakit? Sila na ba?"

"Oo, gago, last year pa daw." 

Muntik na mabasag ni Jaehyun yung mamahaling China Plate ng mama niya sa gulat. "Last year?!"

"Oo. Grabe diba? Best friends lang sila dati tapos ngayon mag jowa na."

After banlawan ni Jaehyun yung mga hugasin, nilagay niya ito sa drying rack at naghugas ng kamay.

"Kailan kaya si Johnny gagalaw?" Tumayo na si Doyoung sa kinauupuan niya. "Hinihintay na lang kaya siya ni kuya Taeil."

"Talaga ba?" Napatawa si Jaehyun sa sinabi nito. "Sabihan ko nga siya."

"Pero hindi talaga ako makapaniwala kay Mark!" Umakyat na sila sa taas at papunta sa kwarto ni Jaehyun. "Last year?!"

"True to life yung bestfriends to lovers." Tumawa si Jaehyun ng malakas. "Imaginine mo yun? Yung bff mo magiging jowa mo. Wow."

"Oo nga eh." Sagot ni Doyoung. 

"Sana all."

\---

Kasalukuyang nasa bahay nila Johnny ang buong tropa. Pero don't get them wrong, mag-aaral sila. Malapit na kasi ang exam week. 

"Wala akong maintindihan lods." Sabi ni Yuta habang nakahiga sa kama ni Johnny. "Malamang nakahiga kandyan sa higaan ko eh." Sagot ni Johnny at hinampas si Yuta sa likod.

"Kuya Jae, paturo naman." Lumapit si Mark kay Jaehyun at pinakita ang libro niya dito. "Wait, nagtext si Doy. Standby ka lang dyan pre."

Nagtinginan naman yung tatlong lalake. 

"Jae, may tanong kami sayo." Uminom si Johnny ng coke. "May something ba sa inyo ni Doyoung?" 

"Uh… best friend ko siya."

"I mean, may napapansin ka bang kakaiba kay Doy?" Tanong ni Yuta na nakadapa na sa higaan ni Johnny at yakap yakap ang teddy bear nito. 

"Wala? Teka bakit ba ang weird ng tanong niyo?"

"Kasi kuya Jae, napansin lang namin na iba na yung tingin ni kuya Doy sayo."

Napatawa na lang si Jaehyun sa nga pinagsasabi ng mga kaibigan niya. _'Si Doyoung?! Iba tingin sakin?! Mga trip talaga nila.'_ isip ni Jaehyun _._

"Alam niyo, ang lakas talaga ng tama niyo."

"Hindi ah! Totoo naman eh, malagkit yung tingin ni Doy sayo! Hindi mo ba napansin?" 

Napaisip si Jaehyun. 

\---

Pagktapos ng usapan nila ng mga kaibigan niya, he decided na mag observe sa mga kilos ni Doyoung para mapatunayan na mali ang mga tropa niya. 

Openly gay naman kasi si Doyoung, he already have his fair share of ex-boyfriends. Meanwhile si Jaehyun naman ay openly bisexual, pero madalas flings lang kapag boys.

"Jae!" Lumingon siya at nakita niya na nakahawak si Johnny sa bewang ni Taeil. Sila na ata. "Kami na ni baby!" Tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Johnny sa kanya.

Binati niya si Taeil at nginitian ito. 

"Naunahan ka naman ni Mark, John. Mark lang malakas." Asar ni Jaehyun sa matangkad na lalaki, binatukan naman siya ni Johnny.

"Yan na pala si Doy." Tinuro ni Taeil ang taong papalapit sa kanila. Inabutan ni Doyoung si Jaehyun ng iced coffee at pinandaliang niyakap ang lalaki.

Naninagas si Jaehyun sa kinatatayuan niya. ' _Ito ba yun?'_ Tumingin siya kay Doyoung at napansin niya na may iba na nga sa titig nito.

' _Parang inlove?'_

Pumiglas si Jaehyun sa yakap ni Doyoung at namula siya. 

Tama sila Johnny.

Iba na nga yung tingin ni Doyoung sa kanya.

-

" _Palagi siyang nandyan para sayo, Jae."_

Ang unang girlfriend ni Jaehyun ay si Chaeyoung. Maganda siya, magaling kumanta at lumaki siya sa Australia kaya may accent pag nag english. 

Nagkakilala sila sa music club noong junior high school, at dahil pareho sila ng interest, ayun naging mag on sila. Nagclick at nauwi sa pagiging mag jowa. 

Naalala niya pa, sobrang saya niya noong sinagot siya ni Chaeyoung. Niyakap niya yung girlfriend niya ng sibrang higpit, at kumindat siya kay Doyoung na nasa likod ng puno.

Bakit?

Kasi nagpatulong siya kay Doyoung manligaw. 

President kasi si Doyoung ng student council at member pa siya ng Debate Team kaya magaling siya mag organize ng mga events. Sanay na sanay kumabaga.

Pero after 3 months, nag break sila. Kailangan kasi bumalik ni Chaeyoung sa Australia at ang excuse naman ni Jaehyun ay hindi niya kaya ang long distance relationships. 

Nalungkot si Jaehyun syempre, minahal niya si Chaeyoung (at ang mahal ng gastos niya sa girlfriend niya). 

Buti na lang andyan si Doyoung para i-comfort siya. 

Lumipas ng isang taon, nakilala niya naman si Naeun. Magandang dilag, nagkakilala naman sila sa music show. 

Then boom, sila na. Syempre nagpatulong ulit siya kay Doyoung para mapa-oo si Naeun. 

Pero after a year, nakipagbreak si Naeun sa kanya, nawalan na daw kasi ng spark yung relasyon nila. Tapos nawawala daw yung spark na binigay ni Jaehyun sa kanya, hindi na daw katulad nang dati.

' _Lecheng sparks yan._ ' Naalala ni Jaehyun.

Sinalo ulit siya ni Doyoung.

Si Doyoung andyan palagi para sa kanya. 

Buti pa si Jaehyun may friend that he can always depend on. 

\---

Conflicted tuloy si Jaehyun ngayon. ' _May feelings ba si Doy sa akin? O baka naman ganoon din siya sa ibang tao?'_

Dahil sa conflicting feelings niya, naisipan ni Jaehyun pumunta sa bar para mag unwind. Ang poblema lang ay sumama sa kanya si Doyoung. 

Which brings us to the present.

"Jae, I'm inlove with you."

"Ha?"

Napabuntong hininga si Doyoung, saka niya naalala yung kantang pinakikinggan ni Jaehyun sa kotse.

Tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Jaehyun.

"This guy's in love with you, pare."

Hindi makapaniwala si Jaehyun. Si Doyoung?! Inlove sa kanya?!

Ito na, ito ang kinakatakutan ni Jaehyun. Anong sasabihin niya? Ire-reject ba niya si Doyoung? Anong gagawin niya?

"Pre, sorry pero…." 

" _Jaehyun, hindi mo ba naisip na si Doyoung, para sayo talaga?"_

"Jae?"

" _Hindi mo ba napapansin na medyo possessive ka kay Doy?"_

"Jae? Okay ka lang ba?"

" _Kuya Jaehyun, mahal mo ba si kuya Doyoung?"_

Mahal. 

Pag-ibig.

' _Mahal ko ba si Doyoung?'_

Napatitig siya sa best friend niya. Mukhang concern si Doyoung sa kanya dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya tinutuloy ang dapat niyang sabihin.

Ang ganda pala talaga ni Doyoung.

Si Doyoung na nakasuot ng black shirt, leather jacket at ripped jeans. Si Jaehyun yung nag regalo nung jacket, birthday ni Doyoung yun, at kahit medyo kupas na, hindi pa rin niya tinatapon. 

' _Ibig sabihin mahalaga sa kanya yung mga regalo ko.'_

Ang ganda niya, lalo na sa ganitong setting, dim lights, medium chatter of people at kasama siya. 

' _Bakit ba di ko noon nakita?'_

Badump

Badump

Parang iba na yata yung tibok ng puso niya habang patagal ng patagal yung patingin niya sa best friend niya. 

' _Oo nga. Mahal ko siya_.' 

"Jae? Bakit ba ayaw mo akong sagutin? Galit ka ba? I'm sorr—"

Hindi na pinatapos ni ni Jaehyun magsalita si Doyoung, agad niyang sinunggaban ito at hinalikan siya. 

Hindi muna gumalaw si Doyoung (dahil siguro sa shock) pero after a few moments, he kisses back. Matagal niya nang hinihintay ito. 

Humiwalay sila sa isa't isa ng maramdaman nila na nauubuson na sila ng hangin. Tinignan nila ang isa't isa, at biglang sinuntok ni Doyoung ang braso ni Jaehyun.

"Aray ko Doy! Bakit mo ko sinuntok?!" Masakit na sabi Jaehyun habang hinahawakan ang inhured ng braso. "Grabe ka."

"Gago ka." Sagot naman sa kanya ni Doyoung. "Matapos mong sabihin na sorry pre, hahalikan mo ako!?" Kinuha ni Doyoung ang last shot ng tequila sa table nila. 

"Akala ko ire-reject mo ako. Akala ko sasabiha mo ako ng 'pre, sorry di ganun tingin ko sayo' tapos ikikiss mo lang pala ako?! Hayop ka."

"Nag enjoy ka naman eh."

"Tangina mo."

"Mahal mo ko diba? Okay lang yan."

"Leche ka."

"Doy naman!"

"Pakyu!"

"I love you." Sabi ni Jaehyun sa kanya, at natuwa naman ito noong nakita niyang namumula si Doyoung sa confession niya. 

"Sorry dahil ngayon ko lang na-realize. Kung hindi pa ipapamukha sakin nila John na mahal kita, baka nga nireject kita." Napabuntong hininga si Jaehyun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Doyoung.

"Ngayon ko lang nalaman na deep inside, ikaw yung taong mahal ko. Ngayon ko lang napansin na may mga similarities kayo ng mga ex ko. Maganda yung boses, maalagain, matumal yung bibi— aray!"

Hinampas ulit siya ni Doyoung na mukhang naiiyak sa sinasabi niya.

"San na nga ako? Ayun! They have the same qualities as you, but _they're not you_. Kaya siguro hindi kami nagtatagal."

"Jae…"

"I was so oblivious, Doy. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that it's totally okay if you don't want me to be your boyfriend."

"Jae."

"A-and that's fine! I will wait for you, Doy. I promise."

"Jae, nag english ka na. Hindi ako maka-keep up, gago." Inirapan siya ni Doyoung at muling humalik sa kanya. "Tanga ka, bakit hindi ko gusto na maging jowa ka? Syempre yes, jowang jowa na ako."

Nag whine naman si Jaehyun. "So jojowain mo lang ako dahil gusto mo ng boyfriend? Doyy."

Niyakap siya ni Doyoung at tinago ang mukha nito sa may leeg ni Jaehyun.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Jae."

Ngumiti naman si Jaehyun, kita ang mga dimples niya at humalik sa noo ni Doyoung.

\---

Sa kabilang banda naman ng bar ay pinapanood sila ng kanilang mga tropa, may mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

"Grabe, ang weak naman pala ng gaming ni Jae." Natatawang sinabi ni Yuta. "Ganoon pala pag matalino? Tanga sa pag-ibig?"

"Ehe, philhealth lang ako kuya Yuta." Sabi naman ni Mark. Napaungol sa ka-kornihan si Haechan sa sinabi ng boyfriend niya.

"Bhie. Stop na bhie. Lasing ka na." 

"At least sila na diba?" They all agreed sa sinabi ni Taeil. Matagal na kasi nilang hinintay ang pagiging true to life ng 'Jaedo.'

"Naalala niyo pa noon? Nung nag break si Jinyoung at si Doy?" 

"Ah…. Sinuntok ni Jae si Jinyoung kahit si Doy naman yung nakipag break." Sagot ni Ten na nakaupo sa lap ni Kun, yung poging jowa niya. 

"Akala ko nga, magiging sila na noon." Sabi ni Taeyong na umiiling at nakasandal kay Yuta, "Hindi pa pala, ang tanga pala ni Jaehyun."

"Sabagay, si Doy nga 2 years ago lang na-realize yung feelings niya." 

"Pareho silang tanga, edi bagay sila sa isa't isa."

"True to life pala yung friends to lovers."

\---

"Aray!" Nahampas ni Doyoung si Jaehyun nang nakagat ng binata ang dila niya. "Bakit mo kinagat dila ko?" 

"May namba-backstab satin."

"...."

"Diba?"

"Ewan ko sayo, excuses mo dyan."

Nagkiss sila ulit, and naririnig nila ang hiyawan ng mga kaibigan nila. 

"Mahal kita, babe."

"Mahal din kita…. Pre."

"DOYOUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yown!!! Did you enjoy? Huehue 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :>
> 
> Lezz be moots on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy)
> 
> Leave something here on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy)


End file.
